<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Arms You Need Are Far Away by PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438642">When The Arms You Need Are Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart'>PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Pining, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman’s missing someone tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Arms You Need Are Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/gifts">academmia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Roman and tonight I’m missing someone special. Logan might say it was silly of me. That I could conjure that person up easily in the imagination. But they’re never as real as when they’re really there. When Thomas can reach out and touch them. When we can feel their embrace. </p><p>Would it be more precise to say that I want them here to hold? Patton might say it was selfish of me to expect them to come all the way to Thomas just so I could feel better. But if feeling like this is wrong, I don’t want to know what the right choice is. Or maybe it’s that the right choice is too lonesome to bear. But reality is they can’t be here now. We can’t even meet them halfway. </p><p>There’s a part of me that fears I’ll never get to hold them again. Anxiety might say that nothing is ever guaranteed. Any day could be your last. Or their last. That‘s why it is so important to let them know we care. But words aren’t enough. Not for me, at least. Grand gestures, bold statements, big feelings. Bigger than fears. What a more perfect expression of joy than holding someone close?</p><p>It would be unpleasant to think about the what-could-be’s for too long. Remus might enjoy going into gory detail of all the ways one could pass away. His side of the creative coin is always a step too far. It didn’t help to see the news and know that some of those things were definitely possible. It was best to replace them with happier ones. </p><p>Would happy thoughts at this point be a lie? Janus might say that any lie was better than moping or wallowing or worrying. But in this case optimism couldn’t automatically be called deceptive. Hope had to be more than a lie one told themselves to achieve a false peace. True hope was remembering what happened before could happen again but in a positive way. The happiness of days gone by must be possible in the future because it happened at least once before. </p><p>What might I say; what would I tell someone else that was missing someone? Would I say to look at it logically? Would I say to remember that love isn’t demanding but accepting? Would I say that worrying would fill the time? Would I say that worst case scenarios would make the worries more and more ridiculous until you had to laugh at them or run from them? Would I say that a lie was better than all this misplaced energy?</p><p>I might say those things. Some are tempting, even now. But no, actually, I wouldn’t. I would say that love is more than logic, patience, worry, fears, or self-deceit. Love is a force of nature. Love connects, even when two hearts are apart. Love is eternal. From the words written in graffiti on the walls of Pompeii to the works of poetry that Shakespeare wrote. From the buildings dedicated to the memory of lives long dead to the ashes spread on the wind over the Grand Canyon. From the first time a man walked upright to the last bit of humanity to pass away. From the lips of the first lovers to the dying breaths of an old weary couple. And beyond. Beyond. Far beyond and above and away from everything we think we know about this world. Love remains. Love will always remain. It’s my sincerest belief. My romantic ideal. </p><p>When the arms you need are far away, remember their love will always stay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>